<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>乡村爱情三部曲 by Rain0704714</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420177">乡村爱情三部曲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714'>Rain0704714</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>皇家村主任吴主任，村花古铁柱，村口理发师傅罗小小，下乡扶贫的富二代卡卡，水产大户土豪阿水，隔壁村花托妞的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cristiano Ronaldo/Kaká, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez, Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 吴主任教你如何娶到村花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>虽说皇家村的人大多数都重男轻女，但是古铁柱他爸妈就不这么想。老两口一直想要个女儿，在古铁柱还没出生的时候就起好了名字买好了衣服，连娃娃亲都订好了。可娃娃生下来一看，是个带把的，这谁顶的住啊！</p><p>“不碍事！”隔壁娃娃亲对象的母亲挺着肚子说：“说不定我们家是个乖女儿呢。”</p><p>很可惜的是，小半岁的吴小雷也是个带把的，这就很尴尬了。</p><p>“不碍事！铁柱长得好看！”</p><p>这话倒不假，虽然最后用了男名，但是古铁柱从小是被当做女孩子养大的，小脸白白嫩嫩，一头金色长发总是乱七八糟的。他也不愿意让妈妈给他梳，而是乖乖的坐在小板凳上，等着古小雷颠颠地跑过来，用不知哪买的小红绳给他扎个歪歪扭扭的小辫子，然后手拉手一起四处调皮捣蛋去了。</p><p> </p><p>再长大一点，古铁柱慢慢意识到了自己的性别——吴小雷有的我也有，凭啥说我是女娃儿？他终于不再穿小裙子，却一直没剪掉他的长发，因为吴小雷总说着“铁柱，你的头发真好看”“你头发真香，你到底用了什么洗发水啊”之类的话，把他夸的飘飘然。</p><p>于是十五岁的古铁柱成了皇家村里最亮丽的一道风景，他本身就长得秀气，细胳膊细腿的愣是吴小雷喂了他吃了那么多零食也长不胖。他的一双蓝眼睛水灵灵，却天生带着一丝疏离的气质，只有在看着吴小雷的时候，才会迸发出真情实意的光彩。</p><p>“铁柱，你是不是喜欢吴小雷呀？”同学们问道。</p><p>“废话，”他甩了甩自己飘逸的金发：“我们可是定了娃娃亲的。”</p><p>吴小雷站在旁边也不否认，笑起来眉眼弯弯的。</p><p>因此全学校人都知道，古铁柱和吴小雷是绑在一条船上了。</p><p> </p><p>皇家村的教育比较落后，至今还没出过一个大学生呢，而村子唯一的中学里，吴小雷是绝对的学霸，还是带着傻乎乎眼镜，对谁都很温柔的那种，一看就很好欺负。经常有几个结伴的混混把他堵在墙角，凶狠的威胁：“这次考试，给我们照料一下。”</p><p>吴小雷低着头，像等着谁一样。不一会儿，古铁柱就找过来了。</p><p>古铁柱虽然是孩子们背后嘴里的“村花”，但他实在是太凶狠了，打起架来像个小疯子，混混们都害怕他。久而久之，他们开始造谣：吴小雷就是个吃软饭的怂包。</p><p>吴小雷同样懒得反驳，直到有一天混混们扯掉了古铁柱的一缕头发。“我艹，”古铁柱疼的龇牙咧嘴：“你们太黑了吧。”他刚想挥着拳头冲上去，就被吴小雷拽了回来。</p><p>混混们这才发现，吴小雷不知道啥时候摘了自己的眼镜，一双黑色眼眸冷冷地盯着他们，然后三分钟内把他们打的爬都爬不起来。</p><p>“再看到你们欺负铁柱一次，我就打你们一次。”吴小雷理了理衣服，牵着金发男孩的手走了。</p><p>小混混们心说我们没想欺负他，我们是冲着你来的......。</p><p> </p><p>这种似兄弟似情侣的关系一直维持到高中毕业，现实突然就横在了两个男孩面前。吴小雷不负众望的考上大学，而古铁柱却落榜了。</p><p>本来以古铁柱的成绩，去城里念个大学也不是啥难事，可是这个傻小子偏偏把英语答题卡填错了，用他的话说就是“那么多框框，我涂完才发现怎么还多出一个呢”。这下倒好，他只能回家继承爹妈的林子了。</p><p>家里人没太在意，只有古铁柱一个人巨他妈伤心，吴小雷一个人上大学了，要是他忘了自己怎么办呢？</p><p>“不会的不会的，我怎么可能忘了你，我最稀罕你了，”吴小雷搂着他不停的安慰：“毕业后我就回来。”</p><p> “你回来干嘛，城里工作多好。”</p><p>吴小雷叭叭地在他脸上狂亲几口，就像他们小时候经常做的那样：“没你的地方都不好。”</p><p>古铁柱这才揉着脸傻乎乎地笑了。</p><p> </p><p>吴小雷去上大学了，古铁柱常常坐在路崖子边啃自家林园种的柠檬。他总是不安心的想，大学里那么多漂亮的少男少女，见多识广能说会道的，怎么能保证吴小雷不心动啊？要是吴小雷抛弃他了，他要怎么办呢？</p><p>他一边叹气一边吃柠檬，抬头一看，阿水正搂着托妞压马路呢。</p><p> </p><p>阿水本来不叫阿水，他家是有钱的水产大户，承包了村里好几个池塘，所以大家都喊他阿水，就连他爹也这么叫他，久而久之他的本名是什么也没人记得了。</p><p>阿水喜欢所有漂亮东西，漂亮衣服漂亮饰物，还有漂亮的男人女人。他也曾经摸着古铁柱的头发赞叹：“铁柱哥，你这金发真漂亮，可惜你不是个女孩...   ”然后被吴小雷一把推开：“爬一边去，他就算是女孩也轮不到你。”</p><p>但并不妨碍阿水变着法子和古铁柱套近乎，有段时间他迷恋纹身，还拽着古铁柱一起呢。</p><p>“铁柱哥，你相信我，一点都不疼，你看我这个手，”阿水摊开双手，十个指背上文着花体字母：“是不是特别酷！”</p><p>古铁柱承认他当时是有点心动，稀里糊涂的就被阿水牵着鼻子走了。</p><p>然后古铁柱的胳膊肘上就多了两个星星，一直留到现在。</p><p> </p><p>话说回来，阿水现在已经变了不少，很少再穿的花里胡哨四处晃悠了，他总是跟在托妞身后叨逼叨，说的唾沫横飞，而托妞只是笑眯眯的站在一边，偶尔点点头，也不知道听没听进去。</p><p>村里人都觉得阿水挺可怜的，做了竞技村倒插门的女婿不说，感觉托妞对他还冷淡的很。</p><p>只有古铁柱酸的要死，他一看托妞那副温温柔柔的样子，就想到了吴小雷，虽然他俩长得是天差地别，可笑起来嘴角的弧度还真有点相似。而且他太了解阿水了，这家伙死缠烂打追到了竞技村的村花，恨不得鼻孔看人了。</p><p>“还是铁柱哥懂我，”阿水拽的跟二五八万似的：“他们都不知道，多少人追托妞，最后他的真爱只有我。”</p><p>古铁柱对托妞的颜值还是很清楚的，本来村里人听说阿水成天往竞技村跑，就为了追村花，还想冷嘲热讽一把，结果阿水成功把人带回来的时候，大家都不作声了——托妞长得实在是太好看了，就连那些雀斑，在他脸上都成了点缀。</p><p> </p><p>“铁柱哥！”阿水比较热情，老大远就冲古铁柱打招呼：“你咋坐这里啊？”</p><p>古铁柱本不想理会阿水，可他不能不理会托妞，不然他会有负罪感。他从地上爬起来，用手拍了拍屁股上的灰尘，又尴尬的在裤子上擦了几下，才伸手和托妞握了握。</p><p>托妞学着阿水喊了一声铁柱哥，惹的阿水不住的发笑。</p><p>“你笑啥？”古铁柱瞪着他。</p><p>“没啥，没啥，”阿水牵着托妞的手，很得意的样子：“铁柱哥，下个月我和托妞结婚，你来不来吃酒啊？”</p><p>古铁柱的脸一下子就垮下去了，刚刚吃下去的柠檬好像又要从胃里翻出来：“吃吃吃，吃什么吃，你没看见我现在......这样么？”</p><p>阿水却表示无所谓，他从来都是这样有自信。当初发誓要追托妞的时候古铁柱就给他泼过冷水：“你说不定就是他备胎之一。”阿水大手一挥：不存在的，我一定要追到他！</p><p>现在阿水依旧大手一挥：“你别担心，等小雷哥回来了，保证两个月我们就吃你俩的酒了！”</p><p>古铁柱心里不禁一动，吴小雷还会回来吗？</p><p> </p><p>古铁柱不知道的是，吴小雷在大学忙的团团转。他还是一如既往的学霸，一如既往的讨老师喜欢，他虽然来自农村，但是从相貌到品行都干干净净的，同学们都选他做班长，做学生会主席，搞得他连给铁柱写信的时间都没有了。</p><p>只有他的室友卡卡问他：“小雷，你手腕上为什么戴这个红绳呀？”</p><p>一听名字就知道，卡卡是正二八经的城里人，富二代，和阿水那种土豪不同，他穿的用的都是简单但昂贵的东西，大家都说卡卡简直像个贵族。</p><p>吴小雷一开始还有些担心卡卡看不起他，结果相处一段时间后，发现卡卡是真的人美心善，很快成吴小雷最好的朋友。</p><p>对于最好的朋友，他没什么好隐瞒的：“这个，和我对象是情侣款。”</p><p>“你有对象啦？”</p><p>吴小雷笑的见牙不见眼，他最早的记忆里就是古铁柱披头散发穿着花裙子坐在板凳上，趾高气扬的喊：小雷快过来给我扎头发！</p><p>那根皇家村很常见的小红绳，就这么烙在了他的心头。</p><p>吴小雷一想到这些，有些闷闷不乐，他宁愿忙得倒头就睡，不然他会忍不住担心：自己离家这么远，万一有人欺负古铁柱怎么办？甚至哪天古铁柱寂寞了，跟别人跑了呢？他就觉得阿水居心叵测.......。</p><p> </p><p>正在婚礼现场的阿水打了好大一个喷嚏，把旁边的托妞吓了一跳。</p><p>“怎么了，感冒了？”</p><p>阿水摇摇头，心里嘀咕着不知道谁在背后黑我呢，随后又快活的跟古铁柱拼起酒来。</p><p>嘴上说着不要身体却很诚实的古铁柱还是来参加阿水和托妞的婚礼了，他冷眼看着拖家带口的人们， 掏出准备好的柠檬默默地啃着。直到阿水非要给他灌酒，他怎么都拒绝不掉了。</p><p>几杯酒下肚，古铁柱有点神志不清了。他醉眼朦胧的拉着托妞的手：“要是阿水欺负你，你告诉我！我，我帮你，嗝，教训他！”</p><p>托妞苦笑着给古铁柱顺气：“知道了，有铁柱哥这句话，我就放心了。”</p><p>“我可告诉你，阿水他以前，花里胡哨的.....你要看好他。”</p><p>托妞嗯嗯啊啊的答应着，同时斜眼瞪着无辜的阿水。</p><p>“他就喜欢漂亮东西，你看我这个纹身，就是他给整的，嗝。”古铁柱整个人都快靠在托妞身上了，阿水在旁边急的不行，但他也不好和醉鬼计较什么，只能眼睁睁看着刚娶到的对象被醉鬼占便宜。</p><p>等酒席罢了，古铁柱还在那滔滔不绝，声音时大时小，有些话托妞都听不清。最后他抱着托妞的胳膊，落下了几滴眼泪。</p><p>“他也曾说我长头发好看，还问我用什么洗发水，这么多年我都不舍得剪掉.......”</p><p>托妞心疼不已的搂着古铁柱，示意阿水把古铁柱安置到了房间的床上。</p><p>托妞看见睡着的男人眼角还挂着泪珠， 悄声对阿水说：“你小雷哥啥时候回来啊？他都想成这样了.....”</p><p>“去年过年刚回来呢，只不过家里的事太忙了，时间又短，俩人好像没见着。今年又要忙什么公务员考试......”</p><p>托妞叹了口气：“我没见过他，不过他要是负了铁柱哥，你可不能替他说话了。”</p><p>“那肯定的，我怎么说也要替铁柱哥出口恶气，”阿水上下打量着托妞，突然又粘过去：“妞，你今天穿的好合身。”</p><p>“你别动手动脚的我告诉你。”</p><p>“我媳妇我动手动脚的怎么啦？”</p><p>关上门，布料摩擦和暧昧的亲吻声渐渐远去了，古铁柱在睡梦里翻了个身。</p><p> </p><p>阿水这口恶气还没来得及出呢，吴小雷就真的回来了。他考上了公务员，又托卡卡的父亲找了点关系，直接坐到了皇家村一直空着的村主任位置上。</p><p>村里人都崇拜吴小雷，所以他回来的那天搞了好大的排场，仿佛凯旋的大将军，一时间风光无限。</p><p>吴小雷对着广播读稿子，略微在台下扫了一圈，就知道古铁柱肯定还在家里睡觉呢。</p><p>他为了给古铁柱一个惊喜，特意提前一天偷偷跑回来，只告诉了阿水。</p><p>“找都不用找，肯定在林里呢，”阿水很懂古铁柱：“他特宝贝那片柠檬树，你直接去就是。”</p><p>古铁柱果然就蹲在柠檬树下，一如既往的咬着柠檬，金灿灿的头发没有扎起来，胡乱的散在肩膀上，比树上的柠檬还要亮眼。</p><p>吴小雷的从后面慢慢走过去，一直走到还有一步的距离，他蹲下来，摸了摸古铁柱的金发。</p><p>“铁柱，你头发好香啊。”</p><p>“你到底用的什么洗发水？”</p><p>古铁柱手里的柠檬掉到了地上。</p><p> </p><p>在好一顿又哭又笑后两个人抱在了一起，孤男寡男干柴烈火，就地来了一发野战。</p><p>那个春夏之交的午后，空气中浮动着温暖的阳光，高大的柠檬树哗哗作响，几片嫩绿的叶子落在古铁柱裸露的肩膀上。</p><p>野战一时爽洗澡火葬场，脏兮兮的衣服自然是不能要了，古铁柱小心翼翼碰了一下吴小雷腿上的划痕：“疼吗？”</p><p>吴小雷眨了眨眼睛，没有说话，而是迈开长腿跨进了浴缸，那神情似乎别有深意。</p><p>于是俩人又在浴室来了一发，搞得古铁柱累的半死，第二天清早说什么也不肯起床。</p><p>后来古铁柱要换工作的时候，他还特别不舍得。“我觉得林园挺好的，咱俩第一次还是在...... ”</p><p>路过的阿水脸色突然变得煞白，心想妈的再也不去你家偷野果吃了，呕。</p><p> </p><p>顺了阿水吉言，吴小雷回来两个月后，他俩就结婚了。那酒席搞的比阿水的还要有排面，听说卡卡从中帮了不少忙。</p><p>村里人都很高兴，尤其是托妞。自从当面见到吴小雷后他就彻底变成了脑残粉，觉得吴小雷真是有文化又有魄力，还特别深情，每次看向古铁柱的眼神都要腻死人。</p><p>“小雷哥，你啥时候也教教我家阿水，他整天只知道承包这个鱼塘那个鱼塘的，花里胡哨。”</p><p>阿水在一边懵逼，承包鱼塘这种正经事怎么能叫花里胡哨呢？</p><p>吴小雷笑着应下来，他今天心情巨他妈好，谁提的要求都应下来，至于到底落实几个就不知道了。他一面给古铁柱挡酒一面和托妞聊天，结果古铁柱还是喝醉了——阿水趁着他俩聊天的功夫，连哄带骗灌了他不少酒。</p><p>酒席结束后，托妞拎着阿水的耳朵走了，阿水疼的嗷嗷乱叫，却在拐角处又开始舌头互甩嘴唇。</p><p>吴小雷好笑地摇摇头，扶着古铁柱慢慢挪进房间，金发男人的手上多了一枚戒指和一根红绳，正拿着小酒瓶胡言乱语呢。</p><p>吴小雷凑过去，就听见古铁柱含糊不清的说：“我们是定过娃娃亲的！”</p><p> </p><p>就这样，吴主任成功娶到了皇家村第一村花，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 古铁柱教你如何表白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>注：板鸭语的Raul，是个双颤音，弹起舌头能糊人一脸口水的感觉。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在吴小雷还不是吴主任，古铁柱还不是村花的时候，他们就只是伯纳乌中学的学生，整天形影不离，关系非常好，即使那个时候的少男少女们已经到了偷偷早恋，背后讲闲话的年纪，但是他们并不因此受困扰。用古铁柱的话来说，就是“我们都定娃娃亲了，还有啥闲话可以讲？”</p><p>话虽然是这么说，然而看到逢年过节互相送礼物的小情侣们，古铁柱还是非常心动的。阿水看他天天唉声叹气恰柠檬，不由得劝他：“你别酸啊，你也送小雷哥礼物呗？”</p><p>“那怎么行，我还没表白呢......”</p><p>“那你就表白啊！”</p><p>古铁柱一琢磨，这刚入春，确实应该给吴小雷来个惊天地泣鬼神的表白才对，这样以后每年的春分，都是他们的纪念日。这么想着的古铁柱觉得心里美滋滋的，仿佛已经看到吴小雷羞红的脸和亮晶晶的眼睛了。</p><p>他在家里计划许久，绞尽脑汁，几乎是茶不思饭不想了，也不知道要怎么进行他的表白大计划。只好寻求阿水的帮助——阿水这个人，别的本事没有，花里胡哨的操作一大堆。</p><p>“这个简单，表白三要素，记好了啊！”看着古铁柱认真的就差拿出小本本做笔记的样子，阿水心里满是得意：“鲜花，音乐，戒指，缺一不可！”</p><p>“等等，咋还有戒指呢？这不是求婚吗？”</p><p>“你管那么多呢...反正都一样....”</p><p>古铁柱被唬的一愣一愣的，连连点头，最后还不忘夸赞阿水，一通彩虹屁把阿水吹得尾巴都要翘上天了。</p><p> </p><p>瞒着吴小雷，古铁柱开始找他的表白三要素。</p><p> </p><p>第一样，鲜花。</p><p>这好办，古铁柱想都没多想，放学就一溜烟的跑到自家的柠檬园里，嗖嗖地爬上树开始摘柠檬花。刚好是柠檬花盛开的季节，不出一会儿他就摘了一大把，小心翼翼地带回家，再用自己的发绳扎好，偷拿了妈妈压箱底的小彩带装饰一下，就算大功告成了。</p><p>古铁柱笑的比这一束柠檬花还要漂亮。</p><p> </p><p>第二样，音乐。</p><p>这就更好办了，他一不做二不休，干脆偷拿了爸爸压箱底的收音机，调试了半天才勉强收到一个音乐频道，听着破旧收音机里传来的《掀起你的盖头来》，古铁柱终于满意了。</p><p> </p><p>第三样，戒指。</p><p>古铁柱翻来覆去一整晚都没想好从哪里凭空整一个戒指出来，他想去镇子上的首饰店里买一对，但是资金又是个问题。</p><p>于是第二天就看到古铁柱缠着阿水借钱的场景，死缠烂打，无所不用其极。</p><p>“滚啊！我的钱要留着娶媳妇的！”</p><p>“你对象都没有！哪来的媳妇！”</p><p>“你biang嘴啊！”</p><p>阿水此时还没有遇见隔壁马竞村的村花，着实被戳到了痛处，更不愿意借钱给古铁柱了，害的古铁柱一天都闷闷不乐。</p><p>吴小雷还蒙在鼓里，他不知道古铁柱在和阿水折腾什么，只是感觉古铁柱心情很差，不禁有些担心：“发生啥事了啊？”</p><p>“没啥。”</p><p>“你又因为偷摘你家的柠檬被你爸揍了？”</p><p>“我哪有？还有什么叫又？？”</p><p>吴小雷坐到他身边，打开一灌气泡水喝了一口，然后递给古铁柱。这是他的习惯，吃什么喝什么都要给古铁柱分享一份。金发的少年抬眼看了看他，又看了看他手中的易拉罐，心里忽然一动。</p><p>“我不喝了，你喝完把罐子给我。”</p><p>吴小雷狐疑地说：“你要干嘛？”</p><p>“你别管，留给我就行了。”</p><p>于是古铁柱如愿以偿地得到了那罐气泡水，然后费了很大功夫把拉环抠下来，裁成了一个圆圆的“戒指”。目睹他这一行为的阿水尴尬的不得了，甚至有种想借钱给他的冲动。</p><p>“铁柱啊，要不你还是...去镇上买一个吧？我借你钱还不行吗？”</p><p>古铁柱倒不愿意了：“庸俗！这可是我对小雷的爱啊！”</p><p>阿水：呕.jpg</p><p> </p><p>古铁柱觉得他已经准备好了一切，信心满满，气势十足，连上课给阿水写纸条告诉他不成功他就当场晕倒的手都在微微发抖。阿水说你何必呢？你俩不是娃娃亲吗？</p><p>他却恶狠狠地在纸上写下：</p><p> </p><p>“你懂啥！这是爱情！”</p><p> </p><p>自认为坠入爱河的古铁柱在某个傍晚叫住了吴小雷。他们本来就是一起放学回家的，吴小雷没多想就答应了。直到走到教学楼的天台上，他才觉得有些不对劲，古铁柱这背着手罚站一般的站姿是什么意思啊？</p><p>“你....在这站着干嘛呢？”</p><p>古铁柱心跳地飞快，他特意选择了阿水推荐的绝佳表白地点——天台，原话是“这样成功后你们就可以舌头互甩嘴唇了”。搞的他闹了个大红脸。</p><p>古铁柱不是什么纯情少女，也略微懂一些男欢女爱的事儿，但是对于自小一起长大的吴小雷，他居然一片茫然，更别说什么舌头互甩嘴唇的事了，要是现在吴小雷拒绝了他，他真得当场晕过去。</p><p>他弯腰打开了脚边的收音机，攥紧了手里的柠檬花，在“掀起你的盖头来让我看看你的脸”的歌声中，缓步走向了吴小雷，好像要上战场般既紧张又激动。</p><p> </p><p>“我有话跟你说，Rrrrrrrraul——”</p><p> </p><p>“......”</p><p> </p><p>“等等，你刚刚是不是抹了把脸？？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有，你看错了，”被弹舌喷了一脸口水的吴小雷淡定地说：“你继续说。”</p><p> </p><p>古铁柱崩溃了，他出师未捷身先死，还没表白就先把表白对象喷到抹脸，他也不想什么舌头互甩嘴唇了，他当场就想把舌头割了。</p><p>收音机还在喜庆地唱：“你的脸儿红又圆呀好像那苹果到秋天”，唱的古铁柱感觉天旋地转，即将晕倒。</p><p>“算了，没事，当我没说。”</p><p>他咬咬牙，扭过头想离开这个伤心地，收音机不要了，笑容和花都蔫了，戒指也拿不出来了。</p><p> </p><p>结果吴小雷拽住了他的胳膊。黑发的少年在洒满落日光辉的天台上露出了一个温柔的笑容。</p><p>“我也喜欢你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“后来呢后来呢？？”</p><p>“后来？后来我们舌头互甩嘴唇！”</p><p>面对阿水再一次的：呕.jpg，古铁柱心情大好。虽然他最后被爹妈混合双打，但是他的花和戒指都被吴小雷好好的收下了，这比什么都重要。</p><p> </p><p>因为这是爱情。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 罗师傅教你如何追到富二代</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>乡村爱情故事第三部。笑到了就是磕到了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>都说新官上任三把火，这吴主任往位置上一坐，第一件事就是给村子里置办了一个工厂。</p><p>“我觉得咱们村靠着手工小作坊根本不行，”吴主任一脸严肃的敲了敲桌子：“必须一步步实现机器化生产。”</p><p>于是皇家村有了第一个糖果厂，占地面积很大的那种，还是卡卡出资的。卡卡出手阔绰：“支持一下好朋友的事业，我又不差这点钱。”把吴小雷感动的一塌糊涂。</p><p>一边的古铁柱却有些不开心了，他还是舍不得自己的林园，不想换工作。吴小雷好言好语的劝他：“厂里工作多轻松啊，卡卡都打点好了，不用你操心的。”</p><p>他也是为了古铁柱考虑，今年林园收成不太理想，搞得古铁柱三天两头往园子里跑，尤其是天气差的时候，古铁柱恨不得住在园子里，生怕大雨把他的小树苗给淹了。</p><p>吴小雷清早醒来发现身边空荡冰冷，他的心也瞬间空荡冰冷——为了几颗柠檬树至于吗！</p><p>可古铁柱皱起秀气的眉毛，一副杠到底的模样。最后两人各退一步，他去糖果厂工作，但林园也不能荒废了，吴小雷得雇人照顾好园子。</p><p>从此以后，村里人很少再看到古铁柱蹲在路边阴沉着脸啃柠檬了，取而代之是挂着笑容给路过的孩子们发糖。</p><p>“机器生产太厉害了，这多的都卖不掉。”古铁柱一边揉着一个小男孩的脑袋一边把糖果塞进孩子的手里。</p><p>皇家村的小孩们都喜欢古铁柱，吴小雷下班的时候总能总能看见古铁柱站在门口等他，一群孩子在他身边磕着糖果玩过家家，这仿佛老婆孩子热炕头的一幕让吴主任幸福的飞起。</p><p>直到古铁柱遇见了那个背着大包的小男孩，他睁着漂亮的黑色眼睛冲古铁柱说：“你能分我一些么，我给你剪头发。”</p><p>古铁柱最宝贝他那一头金发了，连忙退了好几步，可男孩不依不饶：“我不能吃嗟来之食。”古铁柱心说你还挺懂事啊：“都是一个村的，别那么生分。”</p><p>男孩却摆出了绝对的防御姿态：“我不是这个村的。”</p><p>古铁柱这才知道，原来这就是传说中的走失儿童？</p><p> </p><p>所以吴主任的第二把火，就是收养了这个男孩。</p><p>说是收养，其实只不过让他住进了自己的双层小洋房而已。</p><p>“反正楼上房间空着也是空着嘛。”吴小雷千方百计的问男孩的名字，可是男孩就是不说。</p><p>“在我家那边，知道一个人的真名，就要和他结婚的。”男孩约莫十八九岁岁的模样，声音很好听，却吓的古铁柱赶紧捂住了吴小雷的耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>“我姓罗，你们就叫我罗小小吧。”</p><p> </p><p>罗小小的那个大背包里装着全是各式各样的剪刀和瓶瓶罐罐的东西，据他自己说他父亲曾经是一位理发师，这是他留给家里的全部东西了。</p><p>古铁柱看着那些染发膏，感到很新奇：“你也会理发？”</p><p>“我手艺好的很！”罗小小骄傲地说。</p><p>古铁柱露出了若有所思的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“亲爱的，我也想整个新发型.......”古铁柱靠在吴小雷的肩膀上，手指在他裸露的胸膛上划着圈圈。</p><p>“我觉得你现在这样挺好的。”吴小雷抓着他的手，放到嘴边亲了一口，没想到古铁柱长腿一跨，整个人都贴到他身上来了。</p><p>“罗小小那么好的一孩子，你忍心埋没他的天赋吗？”</p><p>“........”</p><p> </p><p>最后村子里还是有了第一家正规理发店，古铁柱成了常客。这导致吴主任每天下班回家，都能看到不同发型的古铁柱，搞得他差点精神衰弱。</p><p>“铁柱，咱不能这样了，”吴主任捂着额头，他眼前的男人刚把发胶抹好：“罗小小的发胶都要被你用光了。”</p><p>“才不会呢，那小子可会做生意了。”这话不假，自从在皇家村开了理发店后，罗小小是越来越忙，经常忘记吃午饭。吴小雷觉得不行，正是长个子的年纪怎么能不吃饭呢，所以他早上特意早起半个小时，炒一碗海鲜饭用保温盒装好，放在客厅的桌上。要说吴小雷做的海鲜饭，那是谁吃谁知道，都能把古铁柱吃的长肉。而罗小小第一次遇见卡卡，就是在饭桌上。</p><p>他刚把一口海鲜饭吞进肚子，便看见一个陌生的年轻男人推开了虚掩的大门。他穿着休闲西装和擦得噌亮的皮鞋，系着暗红色的领带，蓬松的棕发中冒出几缕卷卷的呆毛，把罗小小给看呆了，他以为吴小雷已经够风度翩翩了，没想到还有这种自带贵气的人，这是天使吗？</p><p>“你来就来，还买什么东西啊。”吴小雷迎了上去，卡卡晃了晃手中的袋子：“我到你家蹭饭，总不能空手来嘛。”</p><p>卡卡跟古铁柱打了个招呼，把东西一放，随着吴小雷进了厨房。罗小小飞快的凑到古铁柱耳边：“嫂子，那是谁啊？”</p><p>“谁是你嫂子？”古铁柱横了他一眼，在私底下他教罗小小喊自己大哥，称吴小雷为嫂子，也不知道为了满足什么样的心态，反正有次罗小小喊说漏嘴，被吴小雷听见了，他就两天没见着古铁柱从房间里出来。</p><p>“哦哦，是铁柱哥，”罗小小脑子转的很快：“刚刚和嫂子进厨房的那个人是谁啊？”</p><p>古铁柱很受用的笑了：“他叫卡卡，是你嫂子的大学同学，好像还是个富二代呢，咱村子的糖果厂就属他做大股东。”</p><p>罗小小对什么富二代，大股东的不感兴趣，他只觉得这个卡卡实在是太好看了，让他半天移不开目光。</p><p>卡卡和吴小雷重新回到餐桌上，三个人有说有笑地聊开了，罗小小沉默地扒着海鲜饭，同时眼神在卡卡身上乱晃，越晃越心动。</p><p>卡卡似乎也被他的小眼神影响了，主动和他搭话。罗小小哪里听得清他说了什么，只感觉自己泡在粉色的糖水里，从外面甜到了心里头。</p><p>他想，这就是一见钟情吗？</p><p> </p><p>吃完饭，吴小雷就送卡卡离开了。罗小小扒在窗沿边眼巴巴地看着那个离去的身影，不禁有一点失落，连洗碗的时候都唉声叹气的。</p><p>古铁柱在一旁飞快地刷着锅，没空询问他怎么了，他着急和吴小雷做晚上该做的事呢。</p><p>虽然两人都老夫老妻了，但是在房事上还是非常有情趣的。吴小雷一回来，古铁柱就把锅甩给罗小小，亲亲热热地黏上去了。</p><p>罗小小看着这两个没皮没脸的家伙在客厅里搂搂抱抱，然后一路亲到房间里去，心里仿佛吃了柠檬一样酸。</p><p> </p><p>“亲爱的，猜猜今天我们玩什么？”</p><p>“不猜，搞快点。”</p><p>古铁柱撅起嘴巴，不满地说：“你根本不是爱我，你就是馋我的身子，你下贱。”</p><p>吴小雷懒得再跟他扯淡，心急如焚地开始扒衣服。两个人正气氛刚好、干柴烈火的准备开干了，就听到一阵敲门声，敲的铁柱天灵盖差点都碎了。他没理会，继续和吴小雷舌头互甩嘴唇。</p><p>结果敲门声一直没停，吴小雷实在受不了了：“有人敲门呢。”</p><p>“别管，别管——”说着又去亲吴小雷的脸。</p><p>那怎么能不管？这房子里除了他俩还能有谁敲门？万一是罗小小有什么要紧事呢？吴小雷硬是推开铁柱，翻身找裤子准备去开门。古铁柱倒在床上，气得踹了他好几脚，然后用被子蒙住了头。</p><p>门开了，果然是罗小小。把头发挑然了几撮黄毛的大男孩局促地站在门边。</p><p>“怎么了？”吴小雷喘着气问。</p><p>“呃....”罗小小不知道该看哪里：“那个...卡卡是要住在我们村吗？”</p><p>“他旅游，住几天，”吴小雷简明扼要地说：“还有啥事？”</p><p>“没，没了。”</p><p>房门砰地一声关上了，随即又是那叫人酸掉大牙的接吻和笑声。</p><p>罗小小摸了摸鼻尖，转身回了自己的房间。</p><p> </p><p>当晚，罗小小就梦到卡卡了。</p><p>在梦里，皇家村成了大球队，他成了球队的球员。卡卡是他最好的朋友，和他一起踢球。那场比赛卡卡给他传了一个绝妙好球，他一脚洞穿了对方的球门。然后屁颠屁颠地跑过去和卡卡庆祝。</p><p>罗小小还梦到了吴小雷，在他进球后想和他庆祝呢，结果他看都没看吴小雷一眼，敷衍地击了个掌就奔着卡卡去了。</p><p>醒来后罗小小觉得这不能怪他，谁让你俩成天喂我吃柠檬？当然梦到卡卡也不能怪他，谁让卡卡那么好看呢？简直要让他一见钟情了。</p><p>罗小小躺在床上回忆这个美好的梦境，和卡卡跳到他身上挥手庆祝的美好瞬间，完全没发现闹铃没有响。等他感到不对劲，才意识到：睡过头了啊！</p><p> </p><p>“完了完了完了...”罗小小一边念叨着一边飞快的洗漱换衣服，噔噔地跑下楼，看到古铁柱摊在沙发上捣鼓遥控器。罗小小猜这家伙今天又偷懒不去上班，便冲他喊道：“你怎么在家都不叫我起床！”</p><p>古铁柱眼皮都不抬：“我把你门都拍烂了，也没见你有动静，我能怎么办啊？”</p><p>我靠，不是吧，我睡得这么死吗？罗小小抹了把脸，按照惯例去桌子上拿海鲜饭，可是今天的桌子上却空荡荡的。</p><p>“你嫂子今天出门比较着急，没时间给你做饭了，”古铁柱一眼看穿了他的心思：“他去给阿水家的媳妇安排工作。”</p><p>这是吴主任的第三把火，也是阿水前前后后拜托了好久的事。虽然托妞自家有地，但是阿水舍不得托妞去干农活，让吴小雷帮帮忙，也给他调到糖果厂里去，工作比较轻松，古铁柱还能照顾照顾他。看着阿水发愁的模样，吴小雷也不好拒绝，刚巧厂里最近缺人手，他也算顺水推舟。</p><p>“厂里缺人手，你还在这翘班？”</p><p>古铁柱心是非常虚的，但是身体却很诚实地没有挪窝。他边看电视机，边用余光瞟着罗小小，在罗小小准备出门的时候冷不丁地来了一句：“你喜欢那个卡卡吧？”</p><p>罗小小当场就傻了，足足有半分钟没有说出一句话。古铁柱看他的反应，坐实了心中的猜想，摇头说道：“你早上睡得死就算了，还说梦话，我隔着门都能听见你在喊卡卡的名呢。”</p><p>一瞬间，罗小小的脸红成了一个大番茄，结结巴巴地解释了几句，拎着包就跑了，留下古铁柱在沙发上乐开了花。</p><p>“我真坏，真的。”古铁柱忽悠完罗小小，又拿起手机去骚扰吴小雷去了。</p><p> </p><p>这厢古铁柱不要脸的和吴主任短信撩骚，那厢罗小小一路上都心惊肉跳，一直在想着古铁柱的话，莫非自己真的爱上了这个才见过一次面的男人？他还是个富二代！或者，他就是单纯地觉得卡卡好看而已？不过古铁柱也很好看，他想到古铁柱的时候就没有这种感觉....</p><p>脑子乱糟糟的罗小小推开了理发店的门，然后瞪大了双眼，那个出现在他梦里、让他心烦意乱了一早上的人正坐在店里的椅子上，抬头给了他一个微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>昨晚罗小小在梦里和卡卡踢球，现在罗小小在理发店给卡卡剪头发，他觉得自己都控制不住拿着剪刀的手，下一秒就能戳死自己。</p><p>“我问了村里的人，他们都说你手艺最好，”到底是体验生活的富二代，连乡村理发师的手艺也要体验一把，他把罗小小夸地飘飘然：“不愧是罗师傅。”</p><p>虽然村里人都这么说，“村口理发的罗师傅，人美心善手艺棒”，但罗小小还是希望卡卡能做与众不同的那一个。</p><p>“不、不用这么客气，你喊我全名就行。”</p><p>话一出口，罗小小才想起自家那个“知道了全名就得和他结婚”的传统，不由得顿了一下，还好卡卡不知道他本名是什么，不然——</p><p>不然什么？</p><p> </p><p>“结婚”一词在罗小小的脑袋里不停晃荡，惹得他脸一阵红一阵白。</p><p>而卡卡没有注意到这些，带着笑意冲镜子里的理发师眨了眨眼睛：“好，那就喊你小小。”</p><p> </p><p>坐在家的古铁柱收到罗小小的短信。</p><p>“Awsl。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡本着在吴小雷家一张桌子上吃过饭的水平，想找罗小小聊聊天，可是罗小小全程都无比紧张，生怕把卡卡的发型剪坏了，卡卡见状也便不再多说什么。</p><p>其实放在平时，罗小小还挺喜欢和客人们边理理头发边聊天的，基本二十分钟就能解决问题。但今天，罗小小足足修剪了一个小时，也觉得不甚满意。</p><p>好在卡卡不怎么挑剔，对着镜子左看右看，赞许地点点头。</p><p>“看来大家没说错啊，果然是数一数二的棒。”卡卡笑眯眯地说，那笑容简直晃晕了罗小小的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>于是接下来一整天，他都在这种晕乎乎中度过，直到晚上回家，坐在饭桌上，还不由自主地傻笑。</p><p>“罗小小，你怎么了？”吴小雷被他搞得毛骨悚然，担心地问道。</p><p>“没事，没事。”</p><p>古铁柱早已看穿一切，冷哼了一声：“他恋爱了。”</p><p>罗小小的脸刷地又红了，瞪了古铁柱一眼，把头埋到碗里吃饭。吴小雷还想问些什么，被电话声打断了。</p><p>趁着吴小雷去接电话，罗小小小声地骂古铁柱：“你今天是不是找我茬！”</p><p>古铁柱也很小声地回答：“谁让你昨晚坏我好事！”</p><p>“你俩昨晚做到凌晨四点！还不够吗！”</p><p>“没有你打扰的话肯定要到五点....”</p><p>他俩的悄悄话终止在吴小雷的喊声里：“罗小小，找你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“是卡卡。”</p><p> </p><p>罗小小仿佛一个机器人，同手同脚地走过去拿起话筒，颤抖着喂了一声，然后就捧着电话不说话了。吴小雷只能看见他频繁的点头，喉咙里发出一连串的嗯嗯声。</p><p>“他别是生病了吧？”</p><p>古铁柱一直没回答，直到罗小小说了好，挂了电话，转过头脸色僵硬的看着自己，他才开口：“我觉得很有可能，你去房间里看看还有没有药，晚上给他喂两粒。”</p><p>支走吴小雷，罗小小飞快地冲过来，狂喜乱舞：“卡卡明天约我爬山！约！我！爬！山！”</p><p>古铁柱一副“我就知道”的表情，寻思着不用药了，卡卡比任何药都管用。</p><p>“我，我要准备点什么吗。”罗小小激动的不行，他觉得这四舍五入就是约会了啊！</p><p>古铁柱托着下巴想了想，然后打了一个响指：“<strong><b>鲜花，音乐，戒指，缺一不可！</b></strong>”</p><p>“真的吗？”</p><p>“真的，有了这三样，绝对能追到卡卡！”</p><p>“胡，胡说什么，谁说我要追他的？”</p><p>“哎呀，反正肯定能给他留下好印象，不信你问问你嫂子，”古铁柱把拿着药的吴小雷推过来：“亲爱的，当初我是拿什么追到的你？”</p><p>吴小雷一脸懵逼，看了看古铁柱，又看了看罗小小，不确定的说：“....脸？”</p><p> </p><p>吴主任，你好下贱啊.jpg</p><p> </p><p>下贱的吴小雷被古铁柱揪回房间了，很快就传来令人面红耳赤的声音。罗小小用枕头捂着耳朵，他睡不着，并不是因为楼下厚脸皮的两个人，而是因为卡卡，他真的在想：要去哪里弄那三样东西呢？卡卡真的会喜欢吗？明天要穿什么衣服啊？等等，他说在哪里见面来着.....</p><p>揣着满肚子期待和紧张，罗小小进入了梦乡。第二天醒来他已经记不清自己梦到了什么，但他觉得肯定和卡卡有关，不然他怎么会刷牙的时候还面带笑容呢。</p><p>他从衣柜里挑出自己最贵的、逢年过节都不舍得穿的新衣服，仔仔细细地整了个发型，还问古铁柱借了最新款的耳钉。</p><p>“吴小雷从城里给我买的，我自己都没戴过，便宜你了。”睡眼惺忪的金发男人把盒子递给他，打了个哈欠继续睡回笼觉。</p><p>“你怎么困成这样，你们俩昨晚搞到几点？”</p><p>“是今早，boy，是今早.....”</p><p>罗小小用无药可救的眼神看着他关上了房门。其实他想向古铁柱再讨点经验，毕竟他是第一次喜欢一个人，也是第一次和喜欢的人约会呢！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>直到和卡卡爬了几百层阶梯，说的话却比楼梯都要少的罗小小终于发现不对劲了，这和想象中的完全不一样啊！原来约他爬山，真的就是爬山吗？</p><p>卡卡的步子很快，他只能沮丧的跟在后面，扯着两边的树叶撒气。从他的视角看过去，卡卡的腿真长啊，手也好漂亮，脖子上浮着一层薄汗，黏着几缕棕发。他想卡卡就是不一样，换做其他人，爬这么高的山，早就边走边喘，汗流浃背了，可是卡卡还是那么优雅，把爬山整出了逛博物馆的感觉。</p><p>当然，罗小小是没有去过博物馆的，他只听吴小雷说过，那是城里才有的东西，皇家村根本盖不起。</p><p>罗小小胡思乱想着，手上扯下来的树叶树枝越来越多。他觉得他和卡卡差距也太大了，城里的富二代怎么会喜欢他呢？害，他要是真和梦里一样，是个大球星就好了.....</p><p>“你在想什么呢？”</p><p>卡卡冷不丁的停住了脚步，罗小小差点撞上去，本能的回答道：“我在想大球星....”</p><p>“你也喜欢足球吗？”</p><p>“嗯，我周末经常去踢球。不过是踢野球啦，和真正的球场没法比的。”</p><p>“真正的球场有什么好？我倒希望我能在野球场踢一场呢。”</p><p>罗小小迷惑了，卡卡这是什么意思？是要约自己踢野球的意思吗？不过按照现在的情况来看，那踢球可能真的就是踢球，一脚把人铲飞的那种。</p><p>没等他再接话，卡卡指了指前方：“还有几个台阶，就快到了，加油啊。”</p><p>他们终于爬到了山顶，罗小小累得腿直抽抽，站在原地不断的甩动着双腿。而卡卡就站在一边，笑眯眯地看着他。等罗小小休息够了，他看了看手表，将他拉到空旷的地方，一起眺望风景。</p><p>此时终于有点约会的味道了，远处是连绵起伏的山峦，在夕阳的照耀下反射出翠绿色的光，显得分外壮丽，而近处是星星点点的房屋，有的在山脚下，有的在河岸边，聚成了一片村落。那是他们的出发地皇家村。</p><p>“风景真好。我真想再多住几天。”</p><p>“你要回城里了吗？”</p><p>得到卡卡的点头肯定，罗小小捏紧了双手：“我会努力，总有一天搬到城里去的！”</p><p>这话像是自勉，也像是表白。卡卡愣了一下，皱起了眉头：“你喜欢大城市吗？”</p><p>当然不，罗小小想，他没有什么喜欢不喜欢的地方，他只是喜欢卡卡而已，哪怕卡卡住在月球上，他也要花一辈子时间长出翅膀飞去找他。</p><p>“如果你喜欢大城市，那就可惜了，我还挺想在皇家村生活的。”</p><p>“可是，你不是来旅游的吗？”</p><p>“原本是的，”卡卡又看了一眼手表，往罗小小的身边挪了一小步：“不过我已经决定在皇家村再办一个工厂，这次回城是准备手续。”</p><p>罗小小表情停顿了一瞬，眼睛一点点亮了起来，不知所措的看着卡卡，而卡卡也看着他，两个人安静的对视着，带着同样的欣喜和激动。</p><p>接着，一簇簇烟花在空中绽放，金色的、银色的、红色的光线炸开星星般的花朵，向四周飞去，然后缓缓落下，好像是仙女把花瓣撒在了山间。</p><p>罗小小看呆了，他从来不知道白天的烟花也能这么好看。</p><p>“本来是想晚上送给你的，但是晚上爬山太危险啦。”卡卡吐了吐舌头说道。他着急的爬到山顶，是怕错过了时间。如果是在半山腰，那就看不到烟花了。</p><p>说着卡卡脸就红了，他想起那晚从吴小雷家里离开，在路上问吴小雷如何追人。吴小雷表示：“只要你脸好看，空手套白狼是轻轻松松。”</p><p>“....你好下贱.jpg”</p><p>“好啦，既然你诚心诚意的问了，我就大发慈悲的告诉你，”吴小雷向好友传授独家秘笈：“<strong><b>鲜花，音乐，戒指，缺一不可。</b></strong>”</p><p>卡卡想，送什么花呢？玫瑰太俗，牡丹太艳，不如送烟花，让全村的人都能看见，却不知道他只是为了一个人。</p><p>至于音乐和戒指，他想等工厂办好，他搬到皇家村来的时候再安排明白。</p><p> </p><p>烟花放完了，罗小小摆弄自己手中的小树枝，把它编成一个粗糙的圆环，递给卡卡。</p><p>卡卡一看就乐了：“你这是要求婚吗？”</p><p>罗小小正在原地躺倒满足升天的边缘，就听见卡卡说的“求婚”，他突然抬起头来，像做出一个意义非凡的决定：</p><p>“不是的，卡卡，我是想告诉你，我真正的名字——”</p><p>他第一次遇到了喜欢的人，忘了古铁柱教他的那些套路，他只想告诉卡卡：在他的老家，知道一个人的真名，就要和他结婚的。</p><p>而卡卡认真倾听着，在他眼里，农村和城市唯一的区别就是一个有罗小小，一个没有罢了。</p><p> </p><p>后来发生故事，用脚趾头都能想象的到了，罗师傅最终追到了富二代，可喜可贺。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>彩蛋1：</p><p>听完叙述的古铁柱目瞪口呆：“就这？就这？就这？音乐呢？”</p><p>“这个嘛，我下山的时候给卡卡唱了一路歌，他还说好听呢。”</p><p>吴小雷在旁边惊恐的表示：没想到卡卡浓眉大眼的，竟然是个聋子。</p><p> </p><p>彩蛋2：</p><p>“齐叔啊，你要注意护理头发呀，我推荐你这个产品，我们家卡卡都在用，你看那效果多好！”</p><p>老齐咬牙切齿：“你剪快点，我忙得很！”</p><p>“我认真的，你这也没多少头发了，我剪不了啊。不如就按我说的试试，我们家卡卡说了....”</p><p>“......”老齐想掐死这个秀恩爱狂魔。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>